onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binks' Sake
Binks' Sake (ビンクスの酒 Binkusu no Sake, Binks's Brew in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs) is a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The song is meant to uplift the spirits of those who sing it. Being a pirate of the old days, Brook knows this song quite well and sings it most chances he is given and he was the first person to sing the lyrics of the song. Luffy knows this song from hearing Shanks and his crew singing it. Robin has also heard of this song, listening to it when she was a younger girl. The song was also Yorki's favourite song as well as Laboon's. When the Rumbar Pirates met their end 50 years ago, they decided to use a Tone Dial they had purchased from a merchant to use their final moments to record this song for Laboon. It is shown that this song can be played in a variety of ways on different instruments for example when it is played on a piano it can be a jolly party song that everyone can join in and sing, but when it is being played on a violin (Brook's main instrument) it can be viewed as a ballad or a farewell song or a requiem. Lyrics The full lyrics as of chapter 488: Original Version Before Chapter 488, parts of this song appeared but due to the nature of how they appeared the song had many loose parts. English version Go and deliver1 Binks' Sake2 Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides And in the sky, the song of laughing birds 1''Also translated as "Going to Deliver".'' 2''Also translated as "Binks' brew", "Binks' Hard liquor". The loose translation is due to "Sake" being the Japanese word for all alcoholic drinks in general, not just Japanese alcoholic drinks as the west has come to see the word as.'' Rōmaji version Binkusu no sake o todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makase nami makase Shio no mukou de yuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa o kaku tori no uta Viz Media Version Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Sea wind blows to where, Who knows? The waves will be our guide! O'er across the ocean's tide, The sunset is goin' wild, See the sky! The birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves Changin' into water sprays! Sailing out on our journey, To the ends of the sea! Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Pirates we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas! With the waves to rest our heads, The ship beneath us as our bed! Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies! Somewhere in the endless sky, A storm has started comin' by! Waves are dancing, having fun, Time to sound the drums! If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Could be today, could be tomorrow, Twilight dreaming. No longer now can we see, shadow hands still waving free Why worry, there's sure to be a moonlit night again! Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Sing a song, a lively song, For all the oceans wide! After all is said and done, We all end up skeletons! Endless, aimless, the story on the uproarious seas! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Swedish Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Äventyret lockar oss, det är dags att kasta loss Sprit från Binks tar vi med, ja havets bästa rom Vi lockas ut av havets sus, vi flockas runtom vågens brus Fågelsång och solen färgar himmelen bortom Styr nu ut på havets våg, glöm besvär men kom ihåg: Tid för ebb och tid för flod och alltid tid för mod! Haveri och myteri stormarna som ryter i Äventyrets gilla gång är allas vår klenod Vi färdas över haven fram och ingen Sprit från Binks fraktar vi, ja, havets bästa mjöd Vi forsar över haven nu, vi korsar över haven sju Vårt segel och vår flagga pryds av svarta skallen död Skummet över stäven yr, råttorna från skeppet flyr Ring i klockan, trotsa tjockan, stormen den är här En fegis kommer ingenstans, en segis han har ingen chans Ingen kan ju säga sig vad morgondagen bär Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Jag tog farväl av hemmet mitt, för havet låg så blått och vitt Sprit från Binks jag frakta vill, ja havets bästa dryck Kommer vi att ses igen jag och du min kära vän? Endast havet veta kan, för sån är vågens nyck Så skratta, stoja och var glad vi har ju alltid oss idag Och sprit från Binks fraktar vi, ja havets bästa vin Passa på och ta och njut till ben man blir ända till slut Vårt enda mål är havets vrål Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. ''Il Liquore di Binks'', Italian Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Porto il liquore a Binks veleggiando sopra il mar vento in poppa, arriverò e glielo consegnerò! Tutti insieme lo berrem e poi ci divertirem mentre il sole cala già gran festa si farà! E' gia tanto tempo ormai che il villaggio mio lasciai ma per sempre, io lo so, nel cuor lo porterò Le onde spruzzan su di me fresche gocce d'acqua e mi vien voglia di cantar la mia felicità! Porto il liquore a Binks veleggiando sopra il mar vento in poppa, arriverò e glielo consegnerò! Siam pirati e se dormiam un cuscino non abbiam ma col cielo e le sue stelle noi ci copriam! Gran terrore sempre avrà chi da lungi scorgerà la bandiera con il teschio bianco sventolar! Quando la tempesta poi d'improvviso arriverà se ci spaventiamo ahimé la nave affonderà Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, E' già tanto tempo che uno scheltro io son, ma perché lagnarsi se speranza io non ho? Sempre un sogno resterà e mai nulla cambierà e ogni uomo come me in futuro diverrà! Porto il liquore a Binks fino a quando chi lo sa? Ma pensarci non mi va e non smetto di cantar, la canzone che io so e che mai mi scorderò! Viva Binks e il suo liquor, d'amore un elisir! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. ''El mam d'en Binks,'' Catalan Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Portarem el mam d'en Binks emportats per vents molt prims on els ànims i botins el mar s'ens﻿ endurà. Quan el sol es pongui aquí i els ocells callin el crit, cantarem acomiadant els pobles pescadors. Cantarem junts la cançó per mariners com tu i com jo, que s'en﻿ van a fer la mar de plata i d'or blanc. I els viatges que farem, no s'aturen com un tren per què no, l'oceà mai no s'acabarà. Portarem el mam d'en Binks als﻿ pirates que servim, tots els mars, encantats mai trobarem la fi. Les ones ens fan de coixí, als vaixells és on vivim. Calaveres, sang i por portem al pal major. I si una tempesta ens ve, cel i terra removent, mil estels, a la nit, ens obriran camí. Els timbals redoblarem, si la por ens arrissa﻿ els pèls, tan segur que com la mort ens ha d'arribar a tots. Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Portarem el mam d'en Binks esperant-nos, dia i nit, un gran somni infinit és el que ens fa el camí. I la lluna sortirà, tal com fa el sol des del mar. Cada dia, avui i demà, la roda ha de girar. Portarem el mam d'en Binks cantarem tots fent camí. Les cançons﻿ són de tothom, s'acaben quan no hi som. A ser pols tots tornarem, val més que continuem. Fent comèdia cara el vent, tots junts﻿ ens trobarem. Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. ''Binks Rum'', German Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Käpt’n Binks will einen Rum, ich bringe ihm die Flasche drum Und der Wind weht übers Meer, das lieben wir so sehr Die Sonne gleich im Meer versinkt, von Fern der Ruf der Vögel klink Hoch am Himmel kreisen sie und singen unser Lied Abschied nehmen heißt es jetzt, die Selgel werden gleich gesetzt Das weite Meer ist unser Glück, wir blicken nicht zurück Wir segeln einmal um die Welt, machen nur was uns gefällt Gold und Silber’n glänzt das Meer, das lieben wir so sehr Käpt’n Binks will einen Rum ich bringe ihm die Flasche drum Unser Schiff flügt durch das Meer das lieben wir so sehr Unser Schiff ist unser Haus, damit fahr’n wir weit hinaus Der Totenkopf vom Mast umweht, hey wie die zeit vergeht Achtung Leute Sturm kommt auf, die Wellen schlagen hoch herauf Und ein Blitz erhellt die Nacht, Natur zeigt ihre Macht Wenn du Angst hast vor dem Sturm, Und dich fühls wie’n Regenwurm Wenn die starken Winde wehn, ist’s schnell um dich gescheh’n Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Käpt’n Binks will einen Rum ich bringe ihm die Flasche drum Und die Träume in der Nacht entfalten ihre Pracht Ist es manchmal auch sehr rau, eines wissen wir genau Morgen ist der neue Tag, da komme doch was mag Käpten Binks will einen Rum ich bringe ihm die Flasche drum Und wir sing’n das Lied vom Meer, das lieben wir so sehr Wenn uns dann die Stunde schlägt und man uns zu Grabe trägt Wissen alle weit und breit, das war ne schöne Zeit Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho. Early One Piece Even when Brook first showed up, the song was complete. Oda thought of the lyrics first and wanted to add the melody later but he just couldn't do it, and didn't want the song to sound bad when it would eventually be featured in the anime. So he went to get the melody written first by Kouhei Tanaka, a big name in the anime music field. He intended to make Thriller Bark "in a year or so" and be shown then. However, like many things in One Piece, it ended up being seen 4 or 5 years later. Oda also intended it to be a sailing song that could be included in text books but because it contains the word 'sake' it is impossible.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 50, Oda explains some things about Binks' Sake. References External links * The Japanese original version of Binks' Sake performed by the Japanese dub. * The Italian version of Binks' Sake performed by the Italian dub. * The Catalan version of Binks' Sake performed by the Catalan dub. * The German version of Binks' Sake performed by the German dub. Site Navigation de:Binks’ Sake Category:One Piece Music